Forlorn
Forlorn Kingdom Beginning The Kingdom of the Forlorn people was founded in the cold and unforgiving north where the winter raged on, seemingly forever. The founding fathers, Jimbolaia, Goreboy and Kaviarkurt, found themselves in a vast and snowy wilderness where they decided to make their mark on the land. They dug themselves deep down under the ground and started excavating materials for their home. After what seemed like a narwhals lifetime they had enough resources to begin molding their home. Soon there was a castle peaking up from the snowy low-lands. This became a beacon for many other lost souls found wandering the icy landscape and many found refuge in there. Soon a town started to emerge outside the castle walls as more people joined the faction. Quickly the faction turned from a small band to a formidable faction and the rule of the three founders was replaced with one king. Jimbolaia was granted with this honor. He reigned for a while as the first king of Forlorn but eventually fell mysteriously ill and was rarely seen outside his chambers. The Command fell back to the two other founders and continued like that until the end of the Second Coalition War. Forlorn continued to prosper even with several unfortunate events (raids, war and the king that fell ill). After the war, the commander of the Forlorn troops, Goreboy was given the throne by the wishes of its people. The beginning of his reign was peaceful and the capitol grew. Forlorn entered diplomacy with some other factions in hopes of creating a working alliance. Arnor and the Wolfpack joined the alliance but it was a short-lived one. The Wolfpack broke down at the next war. Arnor went sort of inactive and Forlorn was left to endure for it self and it did. The Great Slumber Eventually news of something strange reached the Forlorn. The world as everyone new it was about to change. The gods wanted to re-shape the world in their image. The world hurled itself in to chaos after the acknowledgement of the great cataclysm. Many wars erupted at the end of the server and then, all of the sudden, darkness... Older Server The Awakening When the gods saw fit to shine light upon our existence again we awoke to a new world. The Forlorn immediately sought to the north where they had once lived before. They stood in awe of the great green hills that stood where there had once been huge, icy glaciers that since then had melted away and formed the highlands. The few members who were the first ones to awake from the slumber of the old world started working an a new beacon for the Forlorn. They were now experienced masons and knew exactly what to do and how to do it. The work progressed well and the new capitol stood tall over the hills. More and more people awoke from the slumber and returned to their home. The work progressed quickly and people worked hard in the mines to bring the majestic stone to the light of day. New Path The Forlorn quickly realized that they were not the only ones settled in the North. The Northmen, enemies on the old server had set up a base on an island. This worried the the mind of the Forlorn king and he grew restless. The Northmen sent messengers, not of war, but of peace and friendship. An alliance was formed between these two factions as it seemed only logical to befriend the other northerners. This alliance showed to be a short one too. The Northmen were eventually scattered. Many found new homes in different factions or made new ones. The Forlorn maintained contact with the old Northman members. This is how the Varn who had been ravaged by the Dwarves asked for aid. We remembered how we were aided in battle in our infancy and hour of need, so we could not just stand idle and decided to take action. The Dwarves, as one might expect, were a tough people and great warriors. Eventually the war came to the Forlorn lands and the great Capitol was besieged. Siege of Forlorn The King awoke from his bed when the guards rushed in to his chambers. "The Dwarves are here!" The horns roared through the vale but not many answered the call to battle. The odds were against the Forlorn. The small band of warriors had just made it to the battlements when they saw a great siege engine built by the Dwarves. They were scaling it, a siege bridge built to reach the first level of the Great Keep itself. The defenders rushed upwards to the Keep to prevent the Dwarves from getting a footing there. Arrows flew towards the approaching bridge and one attacker fell off of it to his demise. As fate would have it the Dwarves were pushed back to their camp shortly after. The defenders made quick barricades and other fortifications on the battlements and the siege tower was hacked down. A great sound of thunder followed by whistling and ended by another explosion called the second assault. The Dwarven angineers had been busy constructing a siege cannon. They concentrated their fire and were soon through the walls. When the barrage lifted the damage was visible. There was a big hole through to the library. The defenders noticed that to hold the breach would have been futile and the entrance to the library was blocked off with lava. Once again the Dwarven onslaught was stopped, though now that they had access to the library hall, they could start to tunnel through the rock. Eventually the Forlorn positions were overwhelmed and the defenders had to retreat to the Great Keep. Mad with bloodthirst the Dwarves hunted the defenders and the doorway was quickly lost. The high towers were the only defensive positions left in the Keep. Only the King of Forlorn and a Knight made it to the top of one of the towers. The stairway was barricaded but the Dwarves were quick to find other ways up to the tower. The last arrows of the defenders were shot at the attackers and now they could only wait for what was next. As the last defenders fell to the Dwarven axes in the city the two left in the tower thought that they couldnt just wait for ever while the Dwarven picks hacked closer and closer. The last Knight was enraged because of his fallen comrades and rushed down the stairs and made a run for it towards the temple. King Goreboy on the other hand had a different plan. He had seen that the Dwarven "leader" stood not far from the tower in iron armor only. The King gazed down towards his city that now burned and at that exact moment the Dwarves blew off half of the top of the tower. The attackers had breached the last remaining tower and started to climb upwards to where the King of Forlorn was standing. King Goreboy leaped off the tower towards the unsuspecting Dwarf leader in iron and cut him down. Whether in disbelief or in shock, the Dwarves let Goreboy go back down to the city where he made it to the temple where he met his Knight. They were rejoined once again and were soon to rejoin their fallen brothers. Thus ended the Siege of Forlorn. Present Server/Map Once more had the earth moved and changed itself to something totally different and new. It seemed that Forlorn was destined to return once more. After days of travelling through the wilderness they finally reached an island where there was rumored to be a great mountain. They first landed at what is now known as Pumpkin Bay, at the root of the great mountain and soon agreed to settle there. Little was known about the settlers further south of the mountain, the Terra Vitae. After claiming a few of the peaks did the Terra Vitae send an envoy to us. The message was to either join their Western Alliance or move from the sight. We did not want to commit ourselves to an alliance this early and we weren't deterred to leave either. Diplomacy as one might expect didn't end too well. We were given some time to think of their terms. Soon after they returned once more claiming the mountain to be their lands and they approached King Goreboy. Something within him told him to be weary of the blade one of them carried. The weilder of the blade stared coldly at Goreboy while coming closer. Goreboy shot at them both in hope that they would leave but then they were upon him and the blade pierced his body. It was named Goreslayer and the people of the 'Land of Life' had made their intentions clear, the Forlorn were to move or suffer the same fate. War of the Mountain The people of Forlorn were appalled by the incident and armed themselves, for war was now at hand! The Forlorn troops marched directly southwards to show the Terra Vitae that we were here to stay. Their island fort was quickly breached and both of the online settlers were slain multiple times trying to flee. We emptied their chests of value and asked if terms could not be made more suitable for both parties. Their allies from the Fire Nation were quick to the scene but were outnumbered at the time and chose to stay on the sideline for the time being. As more people gathered towards the scene of the slaughter we chose to march back to our mountain avoiding being surrounded on the isle of Terra Vitae. The terms were set and message was retrieved about Terra Vitae discussing the terms within their faction. Knowing that they would want us off the mountains we prepared fortifications at the Peak of Destiny, the tallest mountain on the island. Shortly after Terra Vitae marched on the mountain now with their forces combined with those of the Fire Nation. A bandit sellsword named Algirdasu had seen them marching towards the mountain and ran to inform us of their approach. We manned the battlements and greeted the Western Army with arrows as they approached our walls. They scaled the peak from all sides and at one point held the peak itself. There was a great clash of metal and flesh on the peak and men fell on both sides. When their leaders fell the men wavered and fled the mountain, but let it be known that no attacker left the mountains that day as they were all hunted down and put to the sword. After the battle we recovered a lot of flint&steel kits and several buckets of lava. They had come to our peaks and thought that they could burn off our home. Soon message was received asking about terms and after some discussing a border was agreed on and a non-aggression pact was signed and it is to last until the 6th of May 2013. We now truly had a home of our own and it was paid for with blood. **WORK IN PROGRESS**